<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by Ashto0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258232">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashto0/pseuds/Ashto0'>Ashto0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Dream Smp, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Im sorry if it’s ooc, M/M, Quackitys a good boyfriend, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), manburg, ooc schlatt, schlatt needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashto0/pseuds/Ashto0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt has a nightmare and is comforted by Quackity.</p>
<p>I got bored and wrote this, it’s probably ooc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got bored and randomly decided to write this, I may have gotten carried away and made Schlatt too much of a soft boi so he’s ooc. ;-;</p>
<p>I never write fanfic and this is the only one I’ve written that I’m posting because I actually think it turned out ok, ok thank you enjoy reading :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt sighed, it'd been another long day in the office. A lot of paperwork to be done and more than half of it still stacked up on his desk.<br/>
The moon light was shining through the windows and his office was disturbingly empty, not that it was ever full.<br/>
He looked around the room, completely ignoring the pen in his hand and the papers he should be signing.</p>
<p>It was only hours earlier that Quackity had been in there with him, laughing and making jokes. But even he got tired and had to go to sleep, no person can stay energetic forever, not even Quackity.</p>
<p>The room was quiet.</p>
<p>Too quiet.</p>
<p>The only sound was the slight whistling of the wind blowing through the open window, subtly rustling the stack of papers piled on Schlatt's desk. Half of which were messily signed and he would probably have to redo them in the morning.</p>
<p>He put down the pen in his hand and looked at the small clock on his desk. It read 3:28am. It's unfortunate how numb he's gotten to the time. He's had many sleepless nights since there's always more work to be done.<br/>
Next to the clock is a picture of him and Quackity from the day of the election. Quackity always seemed to be able to cheer Schlatt up, even if he's neck deep in work constantly, his boyfriend's lighthearted jokes can always make him smile.</p>
<p>Schlatt sighed once again, this time standing up and walking towards his door. He decided that he could just finish the work tomorrow, he's too tired to be productive anyway.<br/>
He slowly makes his way down the halls, soft footsteps echoing around the building. The moonlight still brightly shining through the windows, perfectly lighting the path he walks.</p>
<p>He comes up to a door, of which he opens, only to see his boyfriend fast asleep in their bed.<br/>
His wings are tucked cutely under the blanket and his hair is ruffled and messy for lack of his hat.</p>
<p>Schlatt smiled to himself and carefully shut the door, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy. Once in the room, he started taking off most of his clothes, no one wants to sleep in a suit. Once he managed to get his shirt over his head, getting it stuck on his horns in the process, he climbed into bed with his sleeping boyfriend. Careful not to wake him up, Schlatt tucked his arms around him, getting comfortable.</p>
<p>Quackity started wiggling around, Schlatt paused, thinking he'd woken him. But Quackity simply just rolled over to cuddle into his chest. For the brief moment Schlatt saw his face, he could see that he was smiling.</p>
<p>Schlatt just smiled and wrapped his arms around him again, burying his face in his hair. This is where he's most happy, right here, in his loving boyfriend's arms, slowly drifting to sleep under the small amount of moonlight that peaked through the windows.</p>
<p>As his boyfriends evenly spaced breathes lulled him to sleep, further and further until he wasn’t in the room anymore, but in a pitch black room.</p>
<p>Schlatt panicked, he didn’t know where he was.</p>
<p>It was cold and dark.</p>
<p>Nothing was anywhere.</p>
<p>Schlatt felt so alone, and scared.</p>
<p>He was about to fall to his knees, on the cold black floor, to give into his loneliness, fall into the black abyss, when a sudden light came from behind him.</p>
<p>He turned to look and what he saw surprised him.</p>
<p>His boyfriend.</p>
<p>Schlatt smiled, he wasn’t alone. Just like that, the black abyss suddenly changed to a pure white. As if the sun had just been uncovered from a cloudy day.</p>
<p>Except the white quickly changed. It got darker and darker until it was a blood red. The temperature changed too, from frigid cold to boiling hot. Quackity got closer, close enough to see his face.</p>
<p>It was scrunched up and full of anger. He was steadily marching towards Schlatt.</p>
<p>Schlatt’s smile faded, turning into an expression of fear and confusion. The lonely feeling he thought was gone started to creep back. Quackity stopped directly in front of him, still fuming.</p>
<p>He raised his hand up slowly and paused. Schlatt saw what was coming and closed his eyes, that’s when he felt it. The sharp sting on his right cheek, moving his head to the side forcefully. The room was silent anymore, Quackity was yelling at him. Some of it in Spanish, some in English.</p>
<p>Schlatt didn’t open his eyes, or move his head towards his shouting boyfriend. He just sat there, listening. He wasn’t actually paying attention though, he had no idea what the boy was saying, all he knew was that it was directed at him and he probably deserved it.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to look the younger boy in the eyes, he was scared he would be able to see the hatred that he could hear in his voice.</p>
<p>Suddenly he could hear a ringing sound. Quackity’s shouts got louder and louder, so did the ringing. It was all too much and he put his hands over his ears. Tears falling down his cheeks as the room got louder, warmer and just more and more overwhelming.</p>
<p>Schlatt gasped suddenly, sitting straight up.</p>
<p>He was back in his bed...next to his boyfriend who was just screaming in his face a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>Quackity was still asleep, hugging Schlatt’s waist. Wings tucked in by his back, and a very prominent smile on his face as he lay fast asleep.</p>
<p>Schlatt took a deep breath and leaned forward to hug his knees. He immediately felt a tear run down his cheek and after that, he couldn’t stop more from falling. Slowly, running tears turned into sniffles and small weeping sounds that he couldn’t keep in.</p>
<p>Quackity started to move, slowly waking up at the faint noises. He opened his eyes and groggily blinked up at Schlatt, immediately noticing something wrong.</p>
<p>He sat up quickly and tried to grab Schlatt’s hand. Before he could, Schlatt pulled away and turned to face the wall, continuing to cry into his hands.</p>
<p>It broke Quackity’s heart to see him like this, still in some of his work clothes, bundled against the wall, sweaty and softly crying into his hands.</p>
<p>Quackity just simply put his arms around him, wrapping his wings around him too. Just to let him know that he’s there.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He said into Schlatt’s shoulder, squeezing his arms tighter, like he was going to slip away.</p>
<p>Schlatt didn’t know what to do, part of him wanted to just say it’s nothing and go back to sleep, it’s embarrassing to wake up crying because of a stupid dream after all. But he pushed himself to turn around in Quackity’s arms and hug him back, slipping his hands into his smooth black hair. It was comforting.</p>
<p>“I- umm” He started</p>
<p>“It’s ok, take your time” Quackity said calmly, slowly combing his fingers through his hair and softly playing with his ears.</p>
<p>The feeling of being back in his boyfriend’s arms was comforting, no... it was better than that, it was the best thing he could’ve asked for right now.</p>
<p>“I...had a dream...about you” Schlatt slowly said, through a few small sniffles.</p>
<p>“And I’m assuming it wasn’t a good one?” Quackity pulled back from Schlatt’s shoulder to look him in the eyes, slightly smiling, trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>Schlatt smiled back, “Heh, yeah, wasn’t great” He wrapped his arms around Quackity’s waist instead, and pulled him onto his lap. Their faces got closer, a much more comfortable distance now.</p>
<p>“You were yelling at me, screaming actually, and I couldn’t figure out why” Schlatt’s smile disappeared again, recalling the memories of the dream.</p>
<p>“Hm, well maybe you forgot to do the laundry or something, I would never scream at you about it though.” Quackity laughed slightly at the joke he made. He was great at cheering Schlatt up, Schlatt laughed too, harder than he should’ve.</p>
<p>Schlatt started anxiously rubbing his hands up and down Quackity’s torso, trying to soothe his nerves. “I was so scared though, the worst part of it was, I let you scream at me, I thought I deserved it” Schlatt tried to laugh the last part off with a small chuckle, making it seem less serious than it was.<br/>
He looked back at Quackity, he wasn’t smiling anymore, he was frowning actually.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry honey,” He pulled Schlatt into a hug again, this time calmer and more loving than the first. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, but I promise you didn’t deserve whatever I said to you”</p>
<p>He started to run his hands up and down Schlatt’s back, a very calming motion.</p>
<p>Schlatt started to cry again, this time more of a happy cry. He squeezed his boyfriend tighter and cried into his shoulder. He was just so happy to be out of that hellish nightmare. He knew it wasn’t the real Quackity but it seemed so real.</p>
<p>They ended up just hugging each other for a while longer after Schlatt’s cries faded away, comfortable in their silent embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>